emotionless
by koolkid24
Summary: to make a long stroy short: this is a series of song fics.
1. emotionless

Emotionless

_Hey Dad, I'm writing to you_

Dear Father,

_Not to tell you that I still hate you_

_Just to ask you how you feel_

How are you doing?

_And how we fell apart_

_How this fell apart_

What happened to make us this way?

_Are you happy out there in this great wide world_

_Do you think about your sons?_

_Do you miss your little girl?_

How has running the Fire Nation been? I bet it's hard. I wish I could be there with you. Have you thought about me? I know I have thought about you. Do you miss me?

_When you lay your head down_

_How do you sleep at night?_

I can't sleep. I don't know why.

_Do you even wonder if we're all right?_

I'm doing okay.

_We're all right, we're all right_

I hope you're all right.

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side _

_Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried_

_You broke my mother's heart; you broke your children for life_

_It's not okay, but we're all right_

_I remember the days you we're a hero in my eyes_

_But those are just a long lost memory of mine_

_I spent so many years learning how to survive_

_Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

_The days I spent so cold, so hungry_

_Were full of hate_

_I was so angry_

I hope you don't think that I hate you, and I hope you don't think that I hate you, because I don't.

_The scars run deep inside this tattooed body_

The scar you gave hurts much more on the inside.

_There's things I'll take to my grave_

Are you okay?

_But I'm okay, I'm okay_

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side _

_Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?_

_You broke my mother's heart; you broke your children for life_

_It's not okay, but we're all right_

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_But those are just a long lost memory of mine_

_Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

_Yeah, I'm still alive_

Uncle says hi. He says he misses you and he wants to know how you and Azula have been.

_And sometimes I forgive_

_Yeah, and this time I'll admit_

_That I miss you, said I miss you_

I'm sorry that I have failed.

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side_

_Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?_

_You broke my mother's heart; you broke your children for life_

_It's not okay, but we're all right_

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_But those are just a long lost memory of mine_

_Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

I forgive you and I just want you to know that …

_And some times I forgive_

_Yeah, and this time I'll admit_

I miss you.

_That I miss you, said I miss you …_

Love,

Zuko

_Hey Dad_


	2. SHUT UP!

**Shut Up!**

_There you go_

_You're always so right_

_It's all a big show_

_It's all about you_

"What are you doing here, Twinkle Toes?"

"How did you know it was me?" Aang asked.

Sokka whined, "Don't answer to twinkle toes. It's not manly."

Katara laughed, "You're the one whose bag matches his belt."

Aang airbended himself to his feet and said, "Well, a crazy king told me that I had to find an earthbender who listens to the earth. And then I had a vision in a magic swamp-"

"What Aang is trying to say is, he's the Avatar, and if he doesn't master earthbending soon he won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord."

Toph sticks her hand in Katara's face, "Not my problem! Now get out of here or I'll call the guards."

Sokka butted into the conversation, "Look, we all have our part to win this war. And yours is to teach Aang earthbending."

Toph turns around and yells in a worried voice, "Guards! Guards, help!

_You think you know_

_What everyone needs _

_You always take time _

_To criticize me_

"I don't understand what went wrong." Katara said, "He did it exactly the way you did it."

"Maybe there's another way." Aang said as he got back up, got into a fighting stance, and walked toward the boulder, "What if I came at the boulder from a different angle?"

Toph pulled Aang back by the collar. "No, that's the problem. You've got to stop thinking like an airbender." She knocks on his head. "There's no different angle, no clever solution, no trickity trick that's going to move that rock!" She pushes Aang as she says that and he falls down. "You've got to face it head on. And when I say head on, I mean like this!"

She gets a running start and then jumps onto the boulder, head-first, shattering it. Then, she walked away angrily. Katara runs after her and finally catches up to her. Toph stopped.

"I've been training Aang for a while now. He really responds well to a positive teaching experience. Lots of encouragement and praise. Kind words. If he's doing something wrong, maybe a gentle nudge in the right direction."

"Thanks, Katara. A gentle nudge. I'll try that.

_You're always there to point_

_ Out my mistakes And shove them in my face_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

"Keep your knees high, Twinkletoes!"

_So shut up shut up shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get up get up get up_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up step up step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

"This time we're going to try something a little different." Toph said. "Instead of moving a rock, you're going to stop a rock. Get in your horse stance! I'm going to roll that boulder down the hill. If you have the attitude of an earthbender, you'll stay in your stance and stop that rock. Like this." She gets in a stance to show Aang how to stop the boulder.

Katara walked up to Toph and Aang and said, "Sorry, Toph, but are you sure this is the best way to teach Aang earthbending?"

" I'm glad you said something" Toph said as she reached down and grabbed Aang's belt, "Actually there is a better way." She tied his belt around his head, blindfolding him. "This way he'll really have to sense the vibrations of the boulder to stop it. Thanks, Katara."

"Yeah, thanks, Katara." Aang said sarcastically.

_There you go_

_You never ask why_

_It's all a big lie_

_Whatever you do_

"I guess I just panicked. I don't know what to say."

"there's nothing to say." Toph yelled "You blew it. You had a perfect stance and perfect form but when it came right down to it you didn't have the guts"

she gave him a light punch in the chest and he fell down and sat at her feet. Then he said, " I know. I'm sorry."

You think you're special But I know and I know and I know and we know That you're not "Yeah, you are sorry. If you're not tough to stop the rock, then you could at least give it the pleasure of smushing you instead of jumping out of the way like a jelly-boned wimp! You're always there to point Out my mistakes And shove them in my face It's like I'm the one You love to hate But not today 

"Aang! I found these nuts in your bag." Toph said as she held up a green bag with a drawing of Aang's face on it. "I knew you wouldn't mind. And besides, even if you did, you're too much of a pushover to do anything about it."

Aang was sitting on a rock and meditating. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He had an annoyed look on his face. "As a matter of fact, I don't mind. I'm happy to share anything I have."

"You know, I'm really glad you feel that way, because I also have this great new nutcracker."

She spins Aang's staff over her head and slams it down on a nut.

"actually I'd prefer if you didn't-" CRACK! "That's an antique hand crafted by the monks-" CRACK! "it's a delicate instrument!"

"it's not the _only_ delicate instrument around here." Toph said in a mocking tone.

_So shut up shut up shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get up get up get up_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up step up step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Shut up shut up shut up_

_You won't bring me down_

_Shut up shut up shut up_

_You'll never bring me down_

"If you can't earthbend me out of here, go get Toph." Sokka said in an annoyed voice.

Aang looked away from Sokka. "I can't do that either."

"You can't? Why not?"

"It would just be really … uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? Well, I wouldn't want to feel uncomfortable."

"Thanks, Sokka. This whole earthbending thing really has me confused. There's so much pressure. Everyone expects me to get it right away. It puts me in a really awkward position."

"Awkward position … I think I know the feeling."

_Don't tell me who I should be_

_And don't try to tall me what's right for me_

_Don't tell me what I should do_

_I don't wanna waste my time_

_I'll watch you fade away_

"if I try I fail. But if I don't try I'm never gonna get it. I feel like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place."

"Hmm. How 'bout that."

_So shut up shut up shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get up get up get up_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up step up step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked.

"Just enjoying the show." Toph stated.

" What? You were there the whole time?" Aang asked

"Pretty much."

Aang started to get really angry now. "Why didn't you do something? Sokka was in trouble! I was in trouble! You could've gotten him out and helped us get away!"

"I guess it just didn't occur to me."

She tosses out a nut and then pulls out Aang's staff to crack it. As she brings it down to strike the nut Aang catches it.

"Enough!" Aang yelled forcefully "I want my staff back!"

_Shut up shut up shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get up get up get up_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up step up step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say _

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Bring me down_

_You won't bring me down_

_Bring me down_

_You won't bring me_

_Shut up shut up shut up_


	3. Welcome to my life

**Welcome To My Life**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down_

_Do you ever feel out of place_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away_

_Do you lock yourself in your room_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

"Azula, give it back", Zuko yelled.

Azula had stolen the knife he had gotten from his uncle. He chased after her diving for his knife, and every time Azula just kept pulling it away. Then, she said, "Mom's not here to make me, Zuzu."

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

Zuko was on the verge of tears at the mention of his mother. He missed her very much and wished that she would come back. He never really got to say goodbye to her because he was half asleep when she left. This just made Zuko even angrier. "Don't call me that!"

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Zuko yelled, "Give me my knife back!"

"Make me." Azula said.

Zuko lunged at Azula, but she quickly sidestepped him and he crashed onto the hard floor.

_Do you wanna be somebody else_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate_

_Are you sick of everyone around_

_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

Azula rolled around with laughter. Zuko blushed, but tried to hide it by yelling, "Stop it, Azula! It's not funny."

Azula quickly replied, "No, it's pretty funny."

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

Azula kept on laughing. This just made Zuko more and more angry. He quickly got up and tackled Azula to the ground.

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

To feel like you've been pushed around 

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

She kneed him in the stomach as hard as she could and pushed him off of her. She stood over him and could not help but to laugh at the sight of him. Zuko was clutching his stomach from being hit so hard.

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work_

_It was always there_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like_

"Why do you even waste your time with this thing? You're no good."

Then, Azula tossed the knife to him and walked out saying, "You're pathetic."

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

Zuko thought to himself, _because it came from Uncle, and he's the only real family that I have left right now._

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_


	4. a victim of tragedy

(I've haven't read many fanfics about Katara, so I decided to write one.)

A Victim of Tragedy (Based off of the _MAXimum faith_ writings) 

Now I'm going to go deep, say how I

really feel. Not that I was lying

before, just go deep where that

little girl is lying inside, sleeping

on the surface of her heart.

This girl is brave. She thought

Things were going so well that she

Would never be a victim, but the

Girl needs to step back and look in

The mirror and see who and what

She really is.

A victim of tragedy.

When you see this girl you would

Never know that she's hurting

Inside.

Trying to be strong for her family

But what she doesn't know is that

The more she's rejecting reality, the

More she's hurting herself.

Deep inside that girl knows all she

Needs is a good cry, but she's too

Ashamed of what she's become.

Trying to make a wall of truth and

Lies. It hurts her so much to see

Her family struggle, but no one

Sees that person.

All they see is a girl who thinks

She's all that but she's really not.

She's running away from

Family and friends. Ashamed

To even believe what happened.

All she needs to know is to stop

Rejecting and start accepting


	5. whishes

**Wishes**

I had to write an essay

On my wishes

And I had one wish

That I knew

Could never come true

But, then, I wonder

The paper was hard to write

Because every time I think of her

A smile appears on my face

And every time I think of her death

My heart aches

So I wonder

Somebody wrote about an illness

An illness someone had

That the illness would go away

So that person could live

And now I wonder

If I thought about that before

And I did that before

And I prayed

And I tried

And I wished

And I wonder

Could she still be here?


End file.
